


Rise- Characters

by AstoriaGreengrassMalfoy



Series: Rise [1]
Category: None - Fandom, Rise - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaGreengrassMalfoy/pseuds/AstoriaGreengrassMalfoy
Summary: In this Rise spin-off, the characters past’s and features come to life. Learn about why Winter and her father are fighting, what happened with Winter and Kailen, who really is Corlin. All this and more!





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Winter Nightmare  
Age: 14,000  
Hair: https://goo.gl/images/fwiYUv (Black fades to white)  
Eyes: https://goo.gl/images/y68udL (Violet)  
Height: 5’1  
Weight: 113

Favorite Colors: Rose Gold, Very Apple Pink, Baby Pink, Baby Blue, Pastel Colors and Black.  
(Not including more till later on)

Fave Outfits:  
https://goo.gl/images/WFmJxS (Dusty Rose Dress, Floor-Length, See-Through Sleeves)  
https://goo.gl/images/DCS5Vy (Light Pink, See-Through Lace, Knee-Length, Cloak-Like Sleeves)  
https://goo.gl/images/DCS5Vy (White, Knee-Length, Long Back To Shins, Shoulder-Show-Sleeves)  
https://goo.gl/images/zyVHHA (Baby Blue, Draping Material, Shin-Length, Off-The-Shoukder Sleeve)

https://goo.gl/images/PpWYfg (Black Lace Top, Dark Grey Skirt, Floor-Length, Shoulder-Show)  
https://goo.gl/images/zGf4NK (Light Green, Floral, Shoulder-Show, Knee-Length)

Relations:  
Annabeth Nightmare- Twin sister  
Corlin Waring- Guardian/Protector

Alec Nightmare- Oldest brother  
Cain Nightmare- Second oldest brother  
Damien Nightmare- Third oldest brother  
River Nightmare- Youngest brother

Kailen- Lover


	2. Kailen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kailen, the lover of Winter and the General of the Angel Armies.

Hair: https://goo.gl/images/bBzjT7 (White, slightly long)  
Eyes: https://goo.gl/images/tWR9ob (Red)  
Height: 6’7  
Weight: 327

 

Outfits:  
https://goo.gl/images/4RwfHn (Mostly black and leather, aesthetic)  
https://goo.gl/images/zpYgdW (Shirt off)

Relations

Winter Nightmare- Lover

Annabeth Nightmare- Queen and Friend

Cain Nightmare- Best Friend

Alec Nightmare- Best Friend

Damien Nightmare- Best Friend

River Nightmare- Best Friend

Corlin Waring- Brother


	3. Mostly Random Collages, Character Pictures and Couple Pictures

Collages

https://goo.gl/images/tC4jTk (Fiere, Corlin and Kailen  
https://goo.gl/images/mLfB2H (Corlin and Fiere)  
https://goo.gl/images/K5p1zE (Damien)  
https://goo.gl/images/2CvKds (Kailen)  
https://goo.gl/images/gZCxSA (Alec)

 

Characters

https://goo.gl/images/ijzfB5 (Corlin)

Couples


	4. Annabeth Nightmare

Eyes: Same as Winter’s

Hair: https://goo.gl/images/ast8Fa    (Anime, White, Pulled Into Ponytail, includes outfit)

Height: 5’6

Weight: 136

 

Outfits

https://goo.gl/images/CVj4Kc     (Black, Mid-thigh, Small Strap, Includes Black jacket w/ white stripes)

https://goo.gl/images/u4T8qo      (Grey Tank-Top, Black Skirt, Leather Jacket, Black Army Boots, Light Grey Beanie)

https://goo.gl/images/w4HVKw     (Brown Sweater, Plaid High-Waist Skirt)

https://goo.gl/images/24H2Gt     (Black Hoodie with Light Pink Hearts on Sleeve)

 

Relations

Winter Nightmare- Twin Sister

Alec Nightmare- Oldest Brother

Cain Nightmare- Second Oldest Brother

Damien Nightmare- Third Oldest Brother

River Nightmare- Youngest Brother 

Corlin Waring- Best Friend

Kalien- General of Armies and Friend

 


End file.
